


Noine Noine In da House

by FandomisOhana



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, I Tried, M/M, Multi, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: Basically a chat fic I apologize if this is trash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will probably be short because I’m terrible at writing and not confident

Knowitall: I just wanna say I love you all  
Titleofyoursextape: thsts gay  
Jake’s#1fan: babe you are gay  
BadassBi: Eww I hate feelings  
GinaisQueen: I love me first then you  
Terrylovesyogurt: Terry only loves yogurt  
MichaelScully: I only love food and scully  
NormHitchcock: I only love food and Hitchcock  
Sunray: As you kids say Samsies  
Kevin: I too have platonic feelings for you


	2. Terry annoys everyone (then comes out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically terry spams everyone with his love of yoghurt and comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terry is ace only because I couldn't find a good ship for him I’m sorry that’s a cheap out

Terrylovesyogurt: I  
Terrylovesyogurt: Love  
Terrylovesyogurt: Yoghurt  
Terrylovesyogurt: And  
Terrylovesyogurt: It  
Terrylovesyogurt: Loves  
Terrylovesyogurt: Me  
Terrylovesyogurt: yoghurt and me live happily!  
Knowitall: we  
Titleofyoursextape: get  
Jakes#1fan: it  
BadassBi: You  
Ginaisthebest: Love  
Sunray: Yoghurt  
Terrylovesyogurt: you guys don’t get it!  
Terrylovesyogurt: I um only love Yoghurt I’m asexual and maybe aromantic. Is that okay?  
Knowitall: of course  
Titleofyoursextape: we support you 100%  
Jakes#1fan: OMG OMG THATS so cool  
BadassBi: Cool Man  
GinaisQueen: if I didn’t love my girls as much I would probably be ace too. But I would totally fuck my clone. Gina is Ginasexual  
MichaelScully: I get it I only love food and one man  
NormHitchcock: What he said  
Sunray: We support you no matter what  
Kevin: Sometimes I see the appeal of books Better than sex a lot. No offense honey.  
Sunray: None taken I relate  
Terrylovesyogurt: awwww thank you so much guys I love you all and how supportive you guys are.  
BadassBi: ewww feelings


	3. Title Of Your Sex Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake annoys everyone by saying title of your sex tape to things that don’t make sense

Terrylovesyogurt: I love Yoghurt  
Titleofyoursextape: Title of your sex tape  
Terrylovesyogurt: What I wouldn’t have a sex tape  
GinaisQueen: Gina is better than you all  
Titleofyoursextape: Title of your sex tape  
GinaisQueen: Trueeeeee  
Jakes#1fan: Jake is the best  
Titleofyoursextape: Title of your sex tape  
Jakes#1fan: Babe you know me so well  
Knowitall: Mmm Books  
Titleofyoursextape: Title of your sex tape  
Knowitall: What eww no


	4. This chapter is sponsored by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure I’m not creative

Knowitall: this text is sponsored by staples mmm mommy likey

Titleofyoursextape: this text is sponsored by your sex tape

Jake’s#1fan: this text is sponsored by the Boyle method

BadassBi: this text is sponsored by swords

GinaisQueen: this text is sponsored by the ghive

Terrylovesyogurt: this text is sponsored by yogurt

MichealScully: this text is sponsored by food

NormHitchcock: this text is also sponsored by food

Sunray: this text is sponsored by cheddar

Kevin: this text is sponsored by books


End file.
